utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kogeinu
|Ae82N592hkc}} Kogeinu (コゲ犬) is an who is well known for his uniquely high voice and talent for harmony. Because he can sing much higher than the usual male range, he is considered to be a " " and in fact has participated in a ryouseirui album, . Kogeinu has covered mainly VOCALOID songs and is thought to be a voice. He rarely sings as a ryouseirui because rather than changing the tone of his voice to sound feminine, for the most part his voice simply goes extremely high. This can give him a shota-sounding voice as sometimes he can be recognized as simply a male with a high voice, like in his cover of "Idola no Circus" . However, he has shown that he can equally well pitch his voice high enough to almost completely eliminate any traits of masculinity or even boyishness to his voice, such as in his cover of "How-to Sekai Seifuku" . His natural voice is a medium, clearly male voice, which can be heard during dialogue, such in his duet cover of "magnet" with Mucchi, in which he also displayed an ability to speak in a very deep and masculine voice. He can sing in a very masculine voice as well, for example in his cover of "Koi Sakura" . This wide range makes him a unique utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 27, 2010) # (Released on December 01, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # Fanletter Vol. 1 ~ Orera kara Anatatachi he ~ (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Bunkei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # Stamp. (Released on October 13, 2011) # (Released on October 26, 2011) # (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Released on December 31, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 2 (Released on February 24, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # FancyZoo with ASK (Released on December 31, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on January 06, 2013) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) # Inukaika no Ichizoku (Released on September 16, 2013) # Kusaru Course・Party (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on April 30, 2014) # Inu Neko Tenchou (Released on August 13, 2014) # Proclamation (Released on August 17, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody) (2007.09.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Nico Nico Douga Monogatari" (2008.01.27) # "you" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni song) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.03.07) # "SNOW" (2008.04.06) # "Taishou a" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai ED) feat. Kyaru. and Kogeinu (2008.04.08) # "relations" feat. Kogeinu and Maus (2008.04.21) # "Ketsubatto" (2008.07.02) # "Shitsuren Melt" (Heartbreak Melt) (2008.07.29) # "Soar" (2008.08.03) # "Ice Cream no Uta" (Ice Cream Song) (2008.08.20) # "Nayuta no Kanata Made" (2008.08.22) # "Luna~Umi no Yousei" (2008.09.14) # "Lunatic Tears" feat. Kogeinu, Piko and YU (2008.09.22) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2008.10.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.10.06) # "Daybreak" (2008.10.12) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) feat. YU, Anima and Kogeinu (2008.10.31) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2008.11.08) # "Hidalgo" (2008.11.23) # "Cendrillon" feat. Mucchi and Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Cendrillon" -RPG ver.- feat. Mucchi and Kogeinu (2008.12.20) # "Pet" (2009.01.18) # "RIP=RELEASE" (2009.02.15) # "Futari no Basho" feat. No.pan, Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.02.15) # "「2」" feat. QP and Kogeinu (2009.02.24) # "Haru no Haruka" (2009.03.09) # "ESCAPE" (2009.03.28) # "Forever Love" (2009.04.11) # "Shangri-la" (2009.05.04) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. ASK, Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "magnet" feat. Kogeinu and Mucchi (2009.06.20) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "Zenryoku de Nipponpon!" (2009.07.26) # "Blood Sea" (2009.07.31) # "Double-Action" feat. Kyaru. and Kogeinu (2009.09.28) # "Hikari to Kage wo Dakishimeta Mama" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Yuzurenai Negai" (Magic Knight Rayearth OP) (2009.10.09) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Kogeinu, amu, ASK, ENE, Gero, QP, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, Faneru, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Short ver.- (2009.10.26) # "Marionette" (2009.11.29) # "Lonely Runner" feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.12.09) # "Iwatte yaru" (I'll Congratulate You) feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2009.12.25) # "Reset" -Piano ver.- (2010.01.09) # "Toeto" (2010.03.14) # "Toki no Kairou" (2010.04.27) # "Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga" (2010.04.28) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2010.05.07) # "Unknown Girl" (2010.05.27) # "Get Casette" (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) (2010.06.07) # "Akari to Kagi" (Light and Key) (2010.06.08) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.06.17) # "World Inu Mine" -World is Mine parody- (2010.06.19) # "Onaji You ni" feat. Kogeinu and Suteneko (2010.06.30) # "Wisely 2.0" (2010.07.18) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2010.07.21) # "-LOST-" (2010.08.29) # "Liar Girl" (2010.09.13) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.09.18) # "Rinne" (2010.10.01) # "Starduster" feat. Chomo and Kogeinu (2010.10.09) # "Kasou Sekai -Accel World-" (2010.10.26) # "Holography" (2010.11.08) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2011.01.14) # "Dona Dona" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" (I Want to Meet You) (2011.01.23) # "Dear Misery" (Original) feat. Kogeinu and Nodoame (2011.01.29) # "Snow Trick" feat. Kogeinu, Yurin, Chiko, Rib, Kano and Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) # "Stay Smiling" feat. Smiley*2S (2011.03.18) # "Kumo no Iseki (Relics of Clouds) feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (Chorus) (2011.04.08) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2011.04.18) # "Suji Chigai" (Misguidance) -Suki Kirai parody- feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (2011.05.08) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.29) # "Shura no Niwa" (Garden of Berserker) -Len ver.- (2011.06.12) # "Panda Hero" (2011.06.18) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kogeinu and ASK (2011.06.29) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.09.27) # "L'Arc~en~Ciel Orgel Medley" (2011.10.12) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.10.24) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia I Dedicate to You) feat. Kogeinu and Pokota (2011.10.30) # "Zutto Kono Mama" (Always, Until Now) (2011.10.31) # "Maboroshi" (GARNET CROW song) (2011.11.30) # "Riajuu Bakuhatsu Shiro!" -Arrange ver.- (2011.12.10) # "Jingle Bells" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou and 96Neko (2011.12.25) # "LOVELESS xxx" feat. Bang and Kogeinu (2011.12.31) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (2012.02.07) # "Tabichi no Hi ni" feat. Cocoa, syunka, Tsukiyo, Ririnyan, mimim, posha, Amatsuki, KEISUKE, Kogeinu, Shinshakaijin, Score, Renachan. (2012.03.05) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Kogeinu and Lon (2012.04.23) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2012.05.02) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2012.06.13) # "EARTH DAY" (2012.06.27) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junkie) feat. Faneru, Kogeinu, Ishigantou and Bang (2012.07.12) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -Garry's view- (2012.07.27) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Wotamin and Kogeinu (2012.10.11) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.20) # "Lost Destination" feat. Kogeinu and Yuudai (2012.10.25) # "Route Sphere" (2012.10.26) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) (2012.11.09) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.11.10) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) # "Akatsuki Arrival" -Arrange ver.- feat. Kogeinu and 96Neko (2013.03.01) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.03.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) feat. Kogeinu and Ishigantou (2013.03.20) # "Nico Nico Wonderland no Theme Song" feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Mucchi, Ryo-kun, clear and Amatsuki (2013.04.13) # "Kogefuu" (2013.04.16) # "Mushikui Psychedelism" (Bug-Eaten Psychedelism) feat. Kogeinu and Akatin (2013.04.18) # "WAVE" (2013.05.08) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2013.05.09) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.11) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. Kogeinu and vipTenchou (opening) (2013.05.22) # "DOGS" feat. Kogeinu and Akatin (2013.05.23) # "Children Record" feat. Kogeinu and Urata (2013.05.24) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.27) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in a Wave of Grief) (2013.05.30) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@. and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. Kogeinu (opening) and Ishigantou (2013.06.17) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.07.14) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.08.06) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.08.08) # "Place!!!!!!!!!!" feat. Kogeinu and Kettaro (2013.08.13) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (Imitation Imitation Psychotropic) (2013.08.25) # "Jougen no Tsuki" feat. Kogeinu and kain (2013.08.30) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.01) # "Rage on" (Free! OP) feat. Kogeinu, Ishigantou and Akatin (2013.10.06) # "True Kanjou Kesson" (2013.10.07) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Kogeinu, Akatin, Ishigantou, Urata and Senra (2013.10.31) # "Liz no Naishin Kakumei" (2013.11.07) # "Kiseki no Kiseki" feat. Souma and Kogeinu (2013.11.22) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.22) # "Oishi Omoishi Koku" (2013.11.30) # "Buriki no Dance" (2013.12.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Akatin, Choumiryou, Kogeinu and maro. (2013.12.20) # "Super Nuko World" (2013.12.21) # "Relight My Fire" (2014.01.30) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou and Akatin (2014.02.24) # "Mekakushi Actors Promotion No. 6" -Voice imitation- (2014.03.02) # "SMOKYTHRILL" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.03.14) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2014.03.16) # "M.S.S.Planet" (2014.04.10) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Sayonara no Mae ni" feat. Kogeinu, YU and Mucchi (2014.05.16) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. Kogeinu and Ayakawa Yukiya (2014.05.18) # "Double Face" feat. vipTenchou, Rumdarjun and Kogeinu (2014.05.23) # "Ghost Supplement" (2014.05.24) # "shockingparty" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.06.27) # "Yotei Chouwa Quest" (2014.07.11) # "Melt" -Male key ver.- (2014.07.16) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.08.02) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2014.08.15) # "Love Is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Kogeinu and Wotamin (2014.08.18) # "Konbini" (2014.08.22) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.09.02) # "Outer Science" -Jegyll Arrange- (2014.09.04) # "Sweet Magic" feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko and vipTenchou (2014.09.12) # # "SPEED no WHITE LOVE" feat. 96Neko, Kogeinu, and vipTenchou (2015.1.03) }} Commercially Featured Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here For Team Pet Shop albums see here |track1title = Kusari no Shoujo |track1info = (Chain Girl) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Noboru↑ |track1arranger = Noboru↑ |track2title = Shinryoku no Kaze |track2lyricist = StudioIMO |track2composer = StudioIMO |track2arranger = StudioIMO}} |track1title = Luna ~ Umi no Yousei ~ |track1lyricist = TorabutaP |track1composer = TorabutaP |track1arranger = |track2title = IN MEMORIES |track2lyricist = bsmn180 (RanshinP) |track2composer = bsmn180 (RanshinP) |track2arranger = |track3title = Heart |track3lyricist = bsmn180 (RanshinP) |track3composer = bsmn180 (RanshinP) |track3arranger = |track4title = Akari to Kagi |track4lyricist = yukkedoluce |track4composer = yukkedoluce |track4arranger = |track5title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track5info = (Heartbeat ♯0822) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = papiyon |track5arranger = |track6title = Neri no Hoshizora |track6lyricist = HanatabaP |track6composer = HanatabaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Cassiopeia |track7lyricist = InokashiraP |track7composer = InokashiraP |track7arranger = InokashiraP |track8title = rain stops, good-bye |track8lyricist = |track8composer = NioP |track8arranger = |track9title = Shirogane ~ 3rd anniversary edition |track9lyricist = sequel |track9composer = sequel |track9arranger = |track10title = Kyogetsu |track10lyricist = Kogeinu |track10composer = Kogeinu |track10arranger = Yuudai |track11title = Kyogetsu |track11info = (instrumental) |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = }} |track1title = Rea-juu Bakuhatsu Shiro |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toukahako |track1composer = KAZU-k |track1arranger = psycho |track2title = COLOUR of TEARDROP |track2lyricist = psycho |track2composer = psycho |track2arranger = psycho |track3title = XD -X'mas Destory- |track3lyricist = psycho |track3composer = psycho |track3arranger = psycho |track4title = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = OFF-TRAIL |track1info = (ASK) |track1lyricist = Rino |track1composer = Rino |track1arranger = |track2title = IZON Kuriya \(^o^)/ |track2info = (Kogeinu) |track2lyricist = Rino |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = crescent moon |track3info = (ASK, Kogeinu) |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Relight my fire |track1info = |track1lyricist = Death Ohagi |track1composer = Death Ohagi |track1arranger = Death Ohagi |track2title = Flame Heart |track2info = (Kogeinu, vipTenchou) |track2lyricist = Death Ohagi |track2composer = Death Ohagi |track2arranger = Death Ohagi |track3title = Shine Brace |track3info = (Kogeinu, 96Neko) |track3lyricist = Kogeinu |track3composer = Kogeinu |track3arranger = Death Ohagi |track4title = Shion |track4lyricist = Kogeinu |track4composer = Kogeinu |track4arranger = Suzuki Puyo |track5title = Relight my fire |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Flame Heart |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shine Brace |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shion |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Pet Shop no Kyuujitsu |track9info = (Kogeinu, vipTenchou, 96Neko) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = }} |track1title = Inochi no Justitia |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Neru |track1arranger = Neru |track2title = Keppekishou |track2info = (Clean Freak) |track2lyricist = scop |track2composer = scop |track2arranger = scop |track3title = Hitorinbo Envy |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = koyori |track3arranger = koyori |track4title = M.S.S.Planet |track4info = |track4lyricist = FB777 |track4composer = FB777 |track4arranger = FB777 |track5title = Haiboku no Shounen |track5info = (The Defeated Boy) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = kemu |track5arranger = kemu |track6title = Makeinu Shijou Shugi |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 150P |track6arranger = 150P |track7title = Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi |track7info = (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Suzumu |track7arranger = Suzumu |track8title = Jougen no Tsuki |track8info = (Waxing Moon) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Terekakushi Shishunki |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = HoneyWorks |track9arranger = HoneyWorks |track10title = Yakimochi no Kotae |track10info = (A Solution For Jealousy) |track10lyricist = HoneyWorks |track10composer = HoneyWorks |track10arranger = HoneyWorks |track11title = Busamen Documentary |track11info = |track11lyricist = Takkyuu Shounen |track11composer = Takkyuu Shounen |track11arranger = Takkyuu Shounen |track12title = Ifuu Doudou |track12info = (Pomp and Circumstance) |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Umetora |track12arranger = Umetora |track13title = Koshitantan |track13info = |track13lyricist = Umetora |track13composer = Umetora |track13arranger = Umetora |track14title = Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl |track14info = (Kogeinu, 96Neko) |track14lyricist = |track14composer = Rerulili |track14arranger = Rerulili |track15title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track15info = (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (Kogeinu, vipTenchou) |track15lyricist = Rerulili |track15composer = Rerulili |track15arranger = Rerulili |track16title = Lost One no Goukoku |track16info = (The Lost One's Weeping) |track16lyricist = Neru |track16composer = Neru |track16arranger = Neru }} Gallery |Teampetshop shockingparty.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "shockingparty" |Teampetshop.png|Team Pet Shop as seen in their cover of "SMOKYTHRILL" |Magnet-kogeinumucchi.png|Mucchi (left) and Kogeinu (right) in his cover of "magnet" |ASK's Fire Flower.png|Kogeinu as seen in "Fire◎Flower" with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, Hanatan and Faneru Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Koge GWNicolai.png|Kogeinu's icon in G.W. Nicolai |96neko kogeinu akatsuki arrival.nns2922013.png|96Neko (left) and Kogeinu (right) as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival" |Snow trick Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano, Tsukinowa.png|From left to right: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko and Yurin as seen in their cover of "Snow Trick" |kogeinu twitter.png|Kogeinu as seen on Twitter}} Trivia * He calls himself a dog and/or DT (Doutei meaning "virgin guy"). * His bloodtype is A. Q&A on Utaite * He and Mucchi used to be classmates. External Links * Blog * Twitter * Plurk